regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Scary Story
Plot Everyone decided to tell their own scary stories at the Swords of Sanghelios Campsite on Sanghelios during nighttime. Transcript *(The episode starts on Santhelios at the campsite during the night where everyone are here surrounding a Swords of Sanghelios device like campfire) *'Sonic': Nate, I thought you hated camping. *'Nate': I still do, what the hell are you talking about? *'Thel': The only reason that I have invited all of you here is because we wanted to have some human fun that would be brought to Sanghelios. *'Gumball': Meh, sometimes we sing campfire songs, make s'mores out of graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows, hunt some wild animals, and most of all, tell scary stories and later on, sleep in tents. *'Thel': Interesting. *'Red': Speaking of scary stories, how about we tell those scary stories. *'Sonic': Sure! Who goes first? *'Thel': Allow me to tell my own scary story. *(Scene switches to Thel's scary story where it had similar audio to a Terminal, showing an Arbiter walking) *'Thel': (Narrating) There was an Arbiter, minding his oan buisness, search for the sacred artifact to activate it for his kind. While he does that, he noticed the abandoned Forerunner temple, as he entered it, he noticed the artifact, he was about to grab it. (Scene shows to the Arbiter facing a strange like deadly Forerunner A.I. guarding a Forerunner artifact) And before he did, the guard of the Artifact engaged the Arbiter, he showed courage, but unfortunately for him, (The guard suddenly slices the Arbiter with its blades) he failed after the guard kills him ad the guard just sleeps there with its precious artifact. And due to the Arbiter's kind having that sense, they were shocked. *(Scene switches to reality) *'Thel': And nobody seen the temple ever again, unless they found it by following the remnants of the tracks. *'Nate': Hmm. Pretty good. *'Thel': Thanks for your agreeance how my scary story became an epic scary story. Will everyone else share their scary story to tell? *'Nate': Oh, fuck it, I'll go next. *'Theo': Go ahead, tell your scary story. *(Scene switches to Nate's scary story) *'Nate': (Narrating) So, there was this person, right? During the day, he'd be a normal person, thought he acted weird. During the night, however, he would turn into a serial killer. He had this tradition of murdering people at a specific time...3 a.m. He got started this thing on a Christmas. (Scene switches to the scene Nate is depicting) He was having drinks with his cousin when his evil side emerged. He put him in a bathtub, filled it with water, and used the Christmas lights to shock him. He cut him up into pieces, and when he saw his blood, he had a rush, and he drank his blood. People say he's looking for his next victim...and he could be anywhere...even here. *(Back to reality) *'Theo' That's kind've odd about his victim in a tub being killed. *'Nate': Serial killers kill people in odd ways, it's just how it goes. *'Theo': You have a point. *'Zim': Here is my scary story to tell. *(Scene switches to Zim's scary story as it take place on Irk) *'Zim': (Narrating) During sometime on Irk, there was an Irken Trooper Guard, guarding. Secret Irken laboratory. But suddenly, (The trooper hears a screech as he gets to the building's interior) he heard something inside the structure, the trooper went inside and noticed that everything was a mess, (The trooper was searching for the anwser of the mess while a strange monsteric like demonic Xenomorph appears, crawling) But then, before he realized there was a creation that goes horribly wrong and is responsible for making the mess, it suddenly devoured the trooper, (The alien suddenly eats the trooper while Irken blood is splattered) And then, the creation escapes and spreads havoc all over this Irken city! (The alien is seen leaving) *(Scene switches to reality) *'Zim': Very scary, huh? *'Nate': Hmm, that was good. *'Sonic': Now, it is my turn. *(Scene switches to Sonc's scary story as the audio was black and white) *'Sonic': (Narrating) This story shows that cheating on your lover can lead to huge consequences. When a husband found out that his wife cheated on him, he went insane. He slit the cheater's throat and put his body in the trunk. Then, when his wife came home, he took her out to the woods, and slit her throat. He put her body in the trunk. Then, when he returned home, his daughter was awake, so he made his daughter help him dispose of the body. The police looked for this, but couldn't find him. He's still out there. He has to wear disguises. Moral of the story is that if you cheat on your husband or wife, you could end up dead. *(Scene shows to realjty) *'Green': Quite scary, but I have the most scariest story of them all! *(Scene switches to Green's scary story showing a person that looked like Om Nom walking around) *'Green': (Narrating) So, there's a littly guy that looked like Om Nom. He was taking a little walk to feel the fresh air. And when he ended up lost, he encountered a dangerous face that was prehistoric, the man-eating dinosaur! (The little guy screams as a T-Rex roared at him as the little guy was in a chase) So the little guy runs away from the dinosaur ranned away to his home and manage to lost the dinosaur. (The guy ranned to inside his house, but his living room and kitchen have blue liquid all over) Suddenly, he noticed something different from all of that blue slime juice. And he searches for the dick to be en responsible, and when he finds the person, it was a deformed face man inside the house! So after the little guy called the police, the intruder was arrested, but the little guy and still had nightmares about the intruder from his deformed face for the rest of his life. *(Scene swiches to reality) *'Sonic': Uh, do you mind describing what the deformed face looked like? *'Green': Well duh, his face is similar to the face of Slender Man. *'Shadow': Slender Man doesn't have a face... *'Green': Because I just said deformed. Since you had to be a smartass, I dare you to till a scary story! *'Shadow': (sighs) Fine. *(Scene switches to Shadow's scary story) *'Shadow': (Narrating) Well, there was this man, he was a normal man. Payed his bills, went to work, had a few kids, and got married. This man noticed a strange feeling, however. He felt like someone was watching him. He was right, and he found out that he was being stalked. The stalker would never speak to him, he would just follow him. One day, he talked to the stalker, and he was killed on the spot. The stalker ran away. People are still looking for him. He could be anywhere. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes from The Extordonary Regular Show